Wireless communication devices may utilize short-range wireless communication to communicate information between the wireless communication devices, e.g., when the wireless communication devices are at close proximity.
For example, the Near Field Communication (NFC) technology may be used by battery-powered or battery-less devices, for example, mobile devices, mobile phones, computing devices, and/or cards, to communicate information of one or more proximity-based applications.
In one example, a user may bring a first mobile phone in proximity to a second mobile phone, in order to exchange data between the first and second mobile phones.
In another example, a user may bring a device, e.g., a mobile phone or a card, in proximity to a payment terminal to perform a payment transaction.
Some proximity-based technologies, e.g., the NFC technology, may be configured for direct communication between two devices. As a result, the performance and/or a security level of the communication between the two devices may be affected by activity of a third device.